


I'm Sorry Ms. Beauchamp (I Am For Real)

by owlish_peacock



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlish_peacock/pseuds/owlish_peacock
Summary: Some people don't take big news very well. Jamie Fraser is one of them. Outlander Modern AU. A 2-part mini-fic.





	1. Part 1

_**Never meant to make your daughter cry** _

_**I apologize a trillion times** _

* * *

ulia Beauchamp was one of the loveliest women Jamie had ever met. Standing tall before him, her wild hair was a dark cloud around a lovely, porcelain face. A delicate face, aside from the steely green eyes, hard as emeralds. The only thing she didn’t share with her daughter.

“Hello, Mrs. Beauchamp. Is Claire home?”

Her eyes narrowed. Did Claire tell her mother… everything? “Yes, Jamie. She is.”

“Oh, um… Can I speak to her?”

Hands on hips, wide stance. Jamie was thoroughly intimidated. “She’s very upset right now. You wouldn’t happen to know why, would you?”

_Shit. Lie. You’re good at it_.  “No, ma'am. I didna ken she was upset. Did she tell ye why?”

Julia sighed. “No, Jamie. She did not.”

“Well, would ye like me to ask her about it?” Jamie offered as a dutiful boyfriend should.

Another sigh, this one longer and heavier. “All right. Come in. She’s in her room.”

Julia opened the front door wider for him to enter. He always loved the Beauchamp house. It’s modern grays and blues so different from his own antique childhood  home.

He climbed the stairs in trepidation. He knew Claire wouldn’t want to see him, and he couldn’t much blame her. But he had to set things right between them, in any way he could.

He set foot into her room as he always did: without knocking. She was perched on her desk chair, laptop open in front of her. Jamie closed the door gently behind him.

She didn’t turn at the sound. “Mum. I told you. I’m fine. I just… I’m stressed. I’ve got all these essays to write, it’s almost midterm…”

“It’s Jamie.”

That grabbed her attention. She whipped her head sharply in his direction. “Uh-uh. No. Get out.”

“Claire, please…”

She was out of her chair, and in front of him in a streak of fury. “I don’t want to speak to you. Leave.”

She was pushing on his chest, but he wouldn’t budge. “How did ye expect me to react, Claire?”

She was still pushing; her feet slipping, unable to find purchase on the hardwood floor.

“I expected you to stay. I expected us to talk about it. But you just left! Walked away without a word!”

“What was there to talk about?!”

“THERE’S ALOT TO TALK ABOUT!” She broke, then. Tears welled up in her eyes as she sat down softly on her bed. “You left… And I… I thought I would have to do it all on my own.” She looked him straight in the eye, chin quivering. She was trying to be strong. “I’m not ready to be a mother, Jamie. I’m only 19.  _We’re_  only 19.”

Jamie sat down beside her, and scooped her into his arms, rocking her gently. He felt his own strength leave him as well. “I’m no ready to be a father, either. I… I didna ken what to do, what to say. So… I ran. I ran from it. And I’m sorry. I should have stayed. But, I wasna thinking. I didna think… that ye were feeling the same way.”

She looked at him dubiously. “And how did you think I was feeling?”

“I didna think at all, truly. And I’m sorry for it.”

“I’m sorry, too.”

“Ye have nothing to be sorry for.”

“Perhaps not as much as you do,” she teased. “But I’m sorry for… for springing it on you like that. I should have thought of a better way to tell you.”

“I dinna think there would be a better way.”

“Perhaps you’re right.”

They stayed where they were, letting the time slip away from them. Jamie continued to rock Claire, smoothing her hair away from her face, while she played with the fingers on his free hand.

“Have ye told yer parents?”

“No. No no no no no. Have you?”

“No.”

“They’ll be… supportive, I think. Sympathetic.”

“Aye, my mam and da had Jenny when they were around this age. They'll… understand.”

“God. How am I supposed to pay for university classes _and_ a newborn? And I’ll probably need to move out. I don’t want my parents to have to deal with a crying baby. And…”

“Shhhh, mo nighean donn. Ye can move in with me. It’s a small flat, sure. But, it’ll fit us. We’ll figure it all out.”

Claire scoffed. “We kind of have to, you know? We’re parents now.”

“Aye. But we’ll be alright. I love ye, and I ken ye love me. And we’ll love the bairn.” He cupped her stomach in his hand, though it showed no signs of pregnancy.

She placed a hand over his heart. “I wouldn’t want to do this with anyone else but you.”

Jamie’s response was interrupted by a knock at the door. “Jamie?” It was Claire’s father. “Are you staying for dinner?”

“Aye, Mr. Beauchamp. Thank ye.”

When the footsteps faded, Claire whispered, “Should we tell them tonight?”

Jamie ran a hand down his face, attempting to clear his thoughts. “Aye, I suppose now is as good a time as any.”

She grasped his hand tightly in reassurance. “We’ll be together.”

He brought her hand to his lips. “Together.”

* * *

_**You can plan a pretty picnic,** _

_**But you can’t predict the weather** _

__

 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checking in to see how parenthood in treating young Jamie and Claire.

**_Forever?_ **

**_Forever ever?_ **

**_Forever ever?_ **

* * *

 

“Jesus H… JAMIE!”

“Aye?!” Jamie’s voice was echoed and tinny. He was holed up in his hiding place: the bathroom.

“Can you get him?!” The baby’s wails only grew louder, trying to deafen his parents’ conversation.

“I'm… I’M… um… INDISPOSED, LOVE!”

“NO, YOU’RE NOT! YOU’RE SITTING IN THE EMPTY BATHTUB, READING A BOOK!”

A beat. “HOW DO YE KEN THAT?!”

“WE’VE BEEN TOGETHER SINCE WE WERE FOURTEEN! PLEASE, JAMIE? I’M TRYING TO STUDY!”

“ALRIGHT!” The bathroom door squeaked, opening up to their bedroom. Jamie began to coo. “Hello, son. There’s a good lad. Shhh, shhh. Mummy needs to study.”

The cries continued, though they quieted. Claire could work with that.

_The oviduct or Fallopian tube is the anatomical region where…_

Ironic that she should be studying reproduction while her own baby’s bawls filled her ears.

“Sassenach?” Jamie had entered the sitting room, the bundle in his arms writhing.”

“Hmm?”

“He’s hungry, I think. I’d do it, but I dinna have the right equipment…”

Claire sighed, and held out her arms. “Come here, my love.” As soon as he was placed safely in her embrace, he began rooting for his food. “There, there. Let me get ready for you, yeah?”

“I think it’s about time we all ate, aye? Would ye like a sandwich?”

“Please.” She looked down at the small, soft face, mouth latching on her nipple for dear life. She raised her free hand to caress his fine, fair hair. His eyes opened then, a familiar blue staring up at her. “Damn you, Alex,” she teased. “I do all the work, and you end up looking like your father.”

Alex farted in response.

“Ye say that like it’s a bad thing, mo nighean.” Jamie reentered the room with a plate stacked with slices of bread.

“Jesus. How many sandwiches did you make?” Claire asked, fingering the one on top.

“Ye ken I like variety. Some are ham, some are turkey, some are peanut butter. And they’re all delicious.” In demonstration, he took a large bite, a piece of ham hanging out of his mouth.

“Well, save one for me. I’m busy feeding your son.”

Jamie grinned, forever loving the sound of that phrase. Despite their difficulties, despite the unknown that came with teen pregnancy, he wouldn’t trade Alex for anything. And he knew Claire felt the same, seeing the soft glint in her eyes as she watched him feed.

Looking at the two of them with their heads together, Jamie felt a warm glow in his stomach. True happiness. That’s what it was.

Times could be tough, but they were tougher, as a family.

“Claire?”

She looked up from burping Alex, surprised. He very rarely used her name. “Yeah?”

“Ye make me so happy. Do ye ken that?”

“You make me happy, as well, love.”

“And ye and Alex are my entire world.”

Tears pricked Claire’s eyes. “Jamie…”

“Looking at ye now, our son at yer breast.  _Our son_. I felt like ye should know that.”

“I do know that.”

“Can I ask ye a question?”

“Of course, dear.”

Jamie took a deep breath, steadying himself. Dropping down, he reached into his pocket, pulling out the metal circle he’d kept with him always. He heard her gasp. “Claire. Mo nighean donn. Will ye marry me?” She didn’t answer. “I ken it isn’t much. I’ve not much money. But–”

“You know that doesn’t matter to me… And of course, Jamie. Of course!”

He flew into her arms, careful not to crush Alex. He peppered kisses all over her face, and then moved onto his son.

Slipping the silver ring on her finger felt right, perfect. He kissed her hand. “Thank god.”

“You’ll never get rid of me now, Fraser.”

Jamie grinned. “Good. I never wanted to… Fraser.”

* * *

 

_**I hope we feel this** _

_**Feel this way forever** _


End file.
